


i won't walk these streets till you hold my hand

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey awoke to the sound of Finn screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't walk these streets till you hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> theywereinseparable said: 5. Hold My Hand Finn x Rey

Rey awoke to the sound of Finn screaming.

Finn had alot of nightmares. Something Rey understood with all the stuff he had seen as a storm trooper. His eyes must have witnessed their fair share of of war, death and carnage. It wasn’t until her encounters with the First Order had she seen such destruction on her boring little planet of Jakku. She couldn’t deal with it once…but daily?

Her eyes turned over to Finn. He was tossing and turning and screaming in bed. Sweat beads dripping down his forehead, from the heat and the anxiety. She felt sorry for him but she never felt helpless to stop it. 

“Finn, wake up!” She said quietly.

He didn’t awake from his slumber. She slowly moved over to shake him awake, the moment she touched his shoulders he sat up in breathing heavily gasping. His eyes were red and filled with tears as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. 

“It’s alright you are here now,” Rey said taking his hand in his own like she so often done. The sensation was so familiar it felt as if it fit perfectly. She slowly rubbed reassuring circles on the top of his palm. A small reassuring smile flashed in the darkness. “You are safe.”

Finn squeezed her hand. The moment he did he calmed down. His breathing steadied. His heart racing through his chest moved to a gentler pace. This, her hand in his was his lifeline. He was safe from harm’s way. He was no longer that monster the First Order made to be.

Because from the beginning of their relationship their hand’s linked in each other’s tightly had been a symbol…..that what ever they faced….they faced it together.


End file.
